


stay with me  十九

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	stay with me  十九

等到董思成反应过来的时候，他已经被人抱起坐到了洗手台上，惊慌失措的大眼里 是号称温柔的大白桃掠夺的眼神，双腿被整个拉开 后仰的身子抵上镜子，不安分的手也被人用一只手控制住。郑在玹的气息强势的将他围绕，可是落在唇上的吻却是温柔遣倦的，像是棉花糖一般的轻吻带着酥麻，董思成有些难抑的松开了紧抿的嘴唇任由他入侵，似是默许了这般动作，感受到下巴被人微微勾起 他的舌尖舔过自己口腔每一个角落，逼迫他与之一起交缠 沉沦。董思成不禁苦笑 这个时候 他竟还有心思思考郑在玹刚刚来之前是否抽了烟，因为 他从他的气息中 尝到了尼古丁的味道 

这样是犯规的。。。董思成在内心这样告诉自己，他知道自己一直都拒绝不了郑在玹，从来都是，从他渐渐将营业当真 渐渐视线离不开这个人开始，他就知道，他没救了。。只是因为这个人心有所属，他有他的白月光，所以他才逼着自己退回到只是队友的位置，是的 连朋友都不想做，他不是那种矫情的人，什么做不了情人就做朋友，可是现在 他觉得，快要撑不下去了，谁能拒绝这样的郑在玹呢？董思成不能。。。

事情太过于超出他的认知，只是想到那个大大的兔子眼睛 对他关怀备至的哥哥，他都做不到和郑在玹苟且，他猛地睁开眼睛，原本搭上他肩膀的胳膊将人推开，靠在镜子上喘着粗气“够了吧，你得到了你想要的，所以 够了”

郑在玹慢慢平复了呼吸，墨黑的眸子看着他 眉头微皱“我想要的，可不仅仅是一个吻。拒绝我，是因为道英哥？你明明也喜欢我，昀昀。。我会和道英哥说清楚，我喜欢的是谁，一切都是我的错”

“我没有！！！”董思成红着眼睛大喊道，他才不喜欢 也不能喜欢，怎么会有人这么讨厌

“不要拒绝我，昀昀，你也喜欢我的。。。”郑在玹嘴角弯起，贴上他的眼睛轻吻，空闲的手摸进他的浴袍，董思成刚洗完澡细腻的肌肤因着紧张和羞怯的缘故泛红发烫，郑在玹指尖在他腰部流连随即在浴袍下摩挲其他地方，顺着脊椎向上而后又顺着锁骨一路划过胸前，董思成哪里受的了这般撩拨，渐渐的下身也起了反应，呼吸变得粗重，他双腿乱踢着被人一把抓住脚踝，顺着一路向上吻过去

“昀昀 不要拒绝我。。。”董思成惊慌地抬头看向他，郑在玹深不见底的眸子注视着他 愣是让董思成起了一身的冷汗，一声 WCNM 梗在喉间

欲望被握住的时候，董思成一句句不带停歇国骂让郑在玹有些惊愕，他睁大眼睛握着董思成的脆弱，一时间竟然忘了动弹，董思成被他弄得不上不下 欲望得不到抒发都快疯了，他红着张脸伸手拽上了某人的头发“你他妈的给我放手！！！”

回过神来的人哈哈大笑，凑近他嘴角 探入其中偷得一个深吻“果然 我们昀昀生气也是可爱的”

男人果然都是下半身动物，这是被遏制住欲望的董思成最深的感悟，他看着郑在玹葱白的手指上下撸动着他的下身，眼神发直 原本隐忍的呻吟因为某人坏心所致全数转化成了牙印印到了郑在玹结实的肩膀上，郑在玹低头吻了吻发了狠咬在他肩膀上的某只，笑得开心

“唔嗯。。。”卸了力的人瘫软到某人怀里，白浊喷射到郑在玹黑色T上，显眼的让人脸热，董思成一脚踹开他，眼神鄙视“你这样 有意思么？”

“昀昀，你是舒服了，我呢？”郑在玹不由分说的将人再次拉近，拽着他的手就摸上自己下半身，董思成被涨大的某物吓了一跳，眼神恍惚的扫了一眼 然后猛地抽回手“想得美”

“那不然，就用这里了”郑在玹舔舔唇角，大手搭上他的腰间将人揽过来 两人贴近，董思成小腹再次感受到可观的尺寸，咬牙切齿的挣扎全然被无视，反倒感受到那处越来越硬挺，他渐渐红了耳尖，心不甘情不愿的骂了一声 “艹”

董思成最终还是机械的帮他撸动释放着，待走出浴室时，胳膊已经抬不起来了，他目不斜视的钻进自己被窝，任其他哥哥弟弟再叫也装死不应声，徐英浩抬起胳膊怼了怼正洗完澡光着膀子走出来的郑在玹，得到一个阳光明媚的微笑，一句SHIT 响彻宿舍


End file.
